


Expecting

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [21]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Mpreg, Trope Bingo Round 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: John is in a delicate condition





	

Reese put aside the gun he had been cleaning with a grumble. He was feeling bored and useless.

After 3 attempts he was finally able to lever himself out of his chair and begin the slow waddling shuffle to the kitchen area, an anxious Bear walking at his side.

His colleagues were dead set against his doing anything strenuous, so Reese had been effectively sidelined from helping with any recent Numbers. Currently even Harold could outpace John, making him useless for tailing anyone. Not to mention he would be rather obvious in his current state. Stake outs were also not possible, as his “no bathroom” rule had to be discarded in light of his need to pee it seemed like every 30 minutes. Not to mention sitting too long made his feet swell. So Reese had been forced to while away his time back at home base with Harold.

Getting some juice from the mini-fridge, he contemplated eating one of those horrid sandwiches Shaw had ordered. He wouldn't touch it under normal circumstances, but then circumstances were hardly normal. It wouldn't be the strangest thing he had eaten recently, as Lionel had been going a little nuts trying to get some of the things Reese had developed a craving for. And one of the few benefits of his condition was that he could get away with almost anything with impunity - the worst his colleagues might do is smother some laughs at his expense. Besides, even the horrid sandwich was more appetizing than those wretched protein smoothies Harold was always urging him to drink. He would take all the vitamins, but the smoothies were a no go.

Deciding against the sandwich as his stomach was still unsettled from his bout of vomiting earlier that morning, John slowly made his was from the kitchen area to the room set aside as a nursery. They had plenty of supplies left over from their case with Leila, but Harold had embarked on another buying spree with Carter as his accomplice to do a total redo of the room. Now they would have an actual door to ensure the occupant didn't escape, with a super-sensitive baby monitor and video surveillance to keep an eye on things. Reese even suspected that there was a live feed to Harold's Machine for some round-the-clock monitoring. 

The book wall fiasco aside, Harold had shown himself to be pretty competent when it came to taking care of babies. Carter and Fusco also had years of practical experience. Despite her medical degree John wasn't too sure about Shaw as a potential babysitter. He didn't think Shaw herself was too keen on the possibility either. When Reese had raised his qualms to Harold while the other man was starting to work on a possible future sitter schedule, Harold had merely replied “Would you prefer Miss Groves? Besides it is only as a contingency in a worst-case scenario when the primary care givers are unavailable.”

Reese would have to concede that Shaw had been mostly professional throughout the whole ordeal, hardly smirking at all during Reese's check ups (he could hardly go to a regular doctor in his unusual condition).

Even Root had been creepily nice to him.

**Author's Note:**

> trope bingo: mpreg
> 
> yeah, I don't even know where this came from. :P


End file.
